Just one kiss can change everything
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: Hermione and Ginny fall for each other
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one : The Kiss

just one kiss can chang every thing as Hermione and Ginny found out late one night ,while Hermione was staying at the Weasley's over the summer ,as allways she stayed in Ginny's room.

Hermione woke, as the sunlight leaked throu the the small crack in the curtains she tried to remember the avents of the night befor . it was hopelis, but as soon as she saw Ginny move in her sleep she started to remember what Ginny and herself had done.

_flasf back_: "Mione what is it like to kiss another girl?"asked Ginny "i dont know Gin iv never thought about it befor, well we could na........."blushed Hermione "do you want to?"giggeld Ginny "well okay"said Hermione , Ginny lent over and softly kissed Hermione on her light red lips,"it felt good"they both thought to them selfs, Ginny sat up and wiped her big brown eyes with her hend , she looked at Hermione and as she did Hermione lent over and kissed Ginny sweetley on her lips. _end of flash back_


	2. chapter two

Chapter two : will you be my girl

Ginny woke and looked at Hermione "Mione" she wishperd "yeah Gin" asked Hermione "do you remember last night"she asked softly "yes" replyed Hermione "so um ......"blushed Ginny "what do we do from here"asked Hermione "well um ........"said Ginny "are you okay Gin"wishperd Hermione "yeah im fine but i think i...."she stammered "BREAKFAST"bellowed Mrs.Weasley .

At breakfast Hermione and Ginny looked at each other alot, "so Ron is Harry comming to stay or not"asked Hermione "yeah he's comming today" Ron said throu a mouth full of food "oh and who is picking him up"asked Mrs.Weasley "i think Dad said he was"put in Fred. after breakfast Hermione and Ginny went for a walk in the yard. after ten minutes Ginny turnd to Hermione "Mione will you go out with me?" asked Ginny in a small vious "well...."blushed Hermione "yes"she stummered.

Later that day Harry and Mr.Weasley arived "hi Harry"said Ron happily as he helped Harry with his trunk "so Ron whats been going on here"asked Harry "not much"Ron relplyed


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Back to school

The rest of the summer went in no time, now it was time to be back at school. "come on if you dont hurry we will miss the train"said Mrs.Weasley as they walked to platform 9 and 3/4, one by one they went throu the barrier, when they were all throu Mrs.Weasley kissed them all goodbye.

"i cant wait to be back at school"said Harry "i wonder who the D.A.T.D.A teacher is this year"said Hermione as she looked out the window "me to" put in Ginny. the rest of the way Harry and Ron played exspoding snap wihel Hermione and Ginny talked.

half an hour later they arived at school. they made their way up to the castle. when they reached the school and entered the grate hall they saw exactly who the new D.A.T.D.A teachers were they were Remus Lupen and Sirius Black .

Sirius had bean clear last week when Remus had caught Pettergrew who had bean give in the Dementors kiss

A/N i Know its short and sorry about the spelling


	4. AN

Hi i was wondering if you want me to keep going with this story if you do revew and let me know.

Love to you all

Dani


	5. Chapter Four

**N: wow I've updated, and can spell better, I will probably continue with this story, giving it more plot and developing more relationships.**

**I hope you enjoy **

_Chapter Four: Why Should We Hide?_

School had been back in session for almost a month, and things between Hermione and Ginny were going great. The two girls were slowly but surely falling in love.

"Ginny, what if someone catches us, love?" Hermione whispered in her girlfriends ear as the other girl placed kisses all over her neck, "Don't worry so much Mione, it's not like we need to hide or anything" Ginny soothed as she continued to kiss Hermione.

It was true that they did not need to hide their sexuality, being a same sex couple was widely accepted in the wizarding community, much more so then in the muggle world anyway.

But Hermione was scared, she didn't know how to tell people about her and Ginny, especially her parents, who she knew were homophobic. She wanted to be with Ginny, yes but she was scared, how would Ron take her secret make out sessions with his only sister.

"Come on Gin, time to go to class" said Hermione, Ginny sighed and kissed Hermione's lips before the two left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and headed to class.

………………………………………………..

Later that day Ginny sat doodling in class, her piece of parchment was covered in small pictures of her and Hermione kissing, holding hands or getting married.

Sirius Black looked over at the youngest Weasley child and noticed that she seemed to not be paying attention, she had a look on her face, a look Sirius knew only too well, it was the look he or James had got when thinking about that special someone who in James's case happened to be Lily and in his own Remus.

He wondered who the youngest Weasley could be so smitten with; he knew it wasn't Harry; at least he was pretty sure it wasn't his godson who was the object of the pretty little red heads desire.

Sirius walked over to Ginny and smiled "BOO!" he shouted not only shocking the girl in front of him, but the rest of the people in the classroom excluding Remus who was well used to it by now.

"Padfoot, would you please kindly refrain from giving the students a heart attack?" Remus scolded looking at his lover, Sirius just smiled mischievously back at him, "But Moony, Little Ginny here wasn't paying attention to your boring lecture, I thought I would help her pay attention" Sirius whined at Remus, causing the class to laugh, "I'm glad your enjoying my lesson Sirius, but would you like to sleep in the dog basket tonight?" Remus asked, taking his shot at getting back at Sirius for calling his lesson boring.

Sirius quickly transformed into a large shaggy black dog and began to whine and whimper, the class was shocked when Sirius transformed, none of the students in the class except Ginny of course knew he was a animagius.

The class continued with pointless banter between the two professors, while Ginny went back to her doodles, wondering how Hermione was doing.

**N: ok there you have it so you better review, because I have cramp in my hands now.**

**My sister (pen Name KystalDragon) would like for people to read her stories, so please do so and make to very close sisters very very Happy.**


End file.
